the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: All-Stars 2 - MonoLuke's Revenge
| outsidegroup = | three = | numberofpeople = 18 | apocalypse = End Times | previousseason = War Zone | nextseason = Shipwreck}} is the twentieth season of After the Dark. Taking months to plan and having a majorly active cast with an extremely intriguing story, All-Stars 2 received great praise from the players. Many refer to the season as the best After the Dark season ever. Hosts People House Group NPCs War Group NPCs Truck Group NPCs Other NPCs Timeline Prologue: *An organization called the "Ultimate Despair" has taken over, which many people praise. A small stuffed animal named MonoLuke serves as the mascot and spokesperson. Their one objective: Cause despair. Many natural disasters begin occurring, people die left and right. Seeing people die becomes normal, this is the end of the world. *Using advanced technology, Ultimate Despair was able to create a time machine to gain ancient weapons and fighters. Now armed with a pet dragon and many medieval fighters, as well as demonic creatures known as Shadows, Ultimate Despair is impossible to stand against. Many normal medieval people also run about, but many joining a newly formed resistance to stop the Ultimate Despair. *Survivors of devastating events band together along with many other survivors of devastating events, to defeat Ultimate Despair once and for all. *The resistance gathers in a truck to go battle Ultimate Despair soldiers. However, the truck is destroyed and many are killed. The rest are captured. *The eighteen survivors, accompanied by three people known as Zlatko, Lejla and Mariah are all tied up in a dark room. *When Joan tries to check out the television, they meet a cat named Psy. Psy retrieves a video tape and puts it near the television. Joan comically puts it in. *Jigsaw appears on the screen and tells them something terrible will happen to them unless they escape the room in the ropes. *Joan takes a hairpin from Mariah and attempts to pick the lock of the door. He fails. *Reid comically opens the door, revealing it was never locked. Outside the door, they meet face to face with MonoLuke. *MonoLuke tells them that the room was never trapped to begin with. They begin to question him, but a woman named Akane enters and tackles MonoLuke. He easily throws her off of him. *Akane's boyfriend Nobuchika shows up to the site to untie everyone, while Akane held MonoLuke off. It ended up working. *MonoLuke shrugged Akane off, before giving everyone a farewell and vanishing. *Allison looks out a window in a room. Outside is West St. Paul, Minnesota. Where a war between citizens and Ultimate Despair grunts is raging. *Akane states that nine people will stay in the house to avoid drawing attention, six will go with her and Nobuchika to Ultimate Despair Headquarters, while the other six must find shelter in the war. Week 1: *The Truck Group debates where they stop for gas on the way to California, and Reid suggests the Dakotas. *The House Group is thrown out of the window room by an invisible force. The room is then locked, trapping everyone in the house. *The War Group looks for a place to take shelter. *JA checks the house's bathroom, but finds it bloody and messy. Nick checks a bedroom and hears someone screaming in the closet. *Nick and Zlatko approach the closet with a baseball bat. *The War Group decides to reside in a house for shelter. Nuno, Andrew and Tyler go to the department store to look for resources. *JA runs to assist Nick and Zlatko. But as they open the closet, they meet an old woman named Needles. *At the department store, a young military woman stops the War Group. They tell her they mean no harm, and realize she is missing a tongue. *The Truck Group heads for South Dakota, but stops when they see a large man in a field. *The woman reveals herself to be Jackie to the War Group. *The large man appears to be a dragonborn, known as Rafold. He joins the group, claiming to have a personal score to settle with MonoLuke. He is accompanied by a partner named Bilbert. *After leaving the truck to get water, the Truck Group is attacked by a swarm of Ultimate Despair soldiers. When Nobuchika and Akane attempt to sneak up on them, they are grabbed and a gunfight ensues. *Bilbert is shot and killed by a soldier. Rafold manages to fight through a few, while Jo, Miguel and Reid are injured by bullets. Nobuchika is also injured, but he endures the pain. *Erica and Kaeden are killed by the soldiers, while Rafold kills all the remaining soldiers. *Jo's wounds are tended to while the rest of the group snatches the rifles from the dead soldiers. They then drive off and reach Sioux Falls in South Dakota. Week 2: *The House Group experiences paranormal activity. *The War Group hears a knock on their door, claiming to be a man named Jack. *Reid and Nobuchika recover from their injuries, but Miguel's worsens. Perry applies medication to him. *Noah opens the door for Jack, a homeless man caught in the middle of the war. *The House Group finds a Shadow in their kitchen, as they attempt to use Psy to scare it away. *At the gas station, a sound is heard from inside. Akane goes to check it out, and is grabbed and pulled in by someone. *JA throws Lejla into the Shadow, as it takes her away forever. Mariah grows very angry at this. She then goes insane and stabs JA to death, before being restrained by everyone else. *Miguel attempts to reason with Akane's kidnapper, but gets no response. *Jack and Noah have a long conversation about water. *Perry opens the gas station door, and finds the place to be wrecked. *The War Group goes to the store, but is stopped by six soldiers of Ultimate Despair. A gunfight ensues. *The Truck Group enters the station, and hears muffled screaming from behind a door. They enter it and find MonoLuke torturing Akane. *During the gunfight, Andrew and Nuno are injured. Jack is shot and killed. However, Noah and Jackie kill all the soldiers. *MonoLuke torments Akane and the Truck Group, before kissing Akane and causing her and Nobuchika to become very angry. MonoLuke tells the group he left a surprise for them outside, before leaving. *After going outside, the Truck Group finds a televisin and VCR in the place of their truck. They turn it on and Jigsaw appears onscreen. He tells them that the whole town is rigged with explosives, and they can only escape by finding their truck and pressing a button in it. *Reid attempts to call for help on a phone, but it blows up and kills him. *The War Group searches stores for water and medical supplies. *The Truck Group searches for their truck, until Akane disappears in an alleyway. The rest of the group follows her, but is knocked unconscious by a powerful gas. *Joan attempts to calm down Mariah, and succeeds. *The House Group heads upstairs, as Psy sees something in the darkness. Joan approaches it, but it throws him down the stairs. *Joan investigates the attic, but is attacked and injured by a spirit. He covers his wounds with curtains and walks with a piece of wood. Week 3: *MonoLuke decides to help out the House Group by giving them food and water. *MonoLuke then appears to the awakening Truck Group, having imprisoned them in a bunker and telling them Jigsaw has another game for them. *The War Group hears inhuman noises from a room. *Listening to MonoLuke; Allison, Nick and Lucina eat the food. They all quickly fall to the floor and die from poison, as MonoLuke's laughter fills the house. *Jace and Topaz go to search the hospital, but are stopped by a group of soldiers. *Spending time searching the bunker, the Truck Group finally watches the video and discovers they are all poisoned. Rafold is unaffected due to his dragonborn nature. However, it is too late for the rest of them. Akane, Nobuchika, Jo, Miguel and Perry all collapse and die. *Jace and Topaz manage to kill all their attacking soldiers. *Joan reflects a small amount of sunlight into the living room and finds a Shadow. Joan calls over Psy, who scares the Shadow. *Andrew checks the basement's backroom and finds a Shadow. *Joan finds a newspaper, which the headline says "Palo Alto Spider Invasion Cleared". *Joan finds a metallic device in a box full of packing peanuts. *Joan hears screaming and struggling from behind a door. The group enters and finds MonoLuke torturing a girl named Lorraine, who he claims to be his new Akane. *Jace and Topaz enter the hospital through the waiting room. They meet two women named Rhonda and Yayoi, who are hiding to sneak up on Ultimate Despair. *Rhonda and Yayoi claim that two of their friends went to explore the hospital rooms and haven't returned. *The War Group searches for Rhonda and Yayoi's friends and medication. They meet one of them, a middle-aged man named Saiga. After further searching, they find their last missing friend. A nurse named Mikai. *Everyone at the hospital safely returns to the house. Jace then applies medication to Andrew. *The House Group is given Lorraine by MonoLuke, as he wishes them luck and leaves. The metallic device begins to glow and they all black out. Week 4: *The House Group awakens in a room in front of a large lava pit with a metal plank. On two islands sit two tied up girls named Ayla and Melody. Jigsaw comes on a screen and tells them they can only escape if they rescue at least one girl. However, if they only rescue one, only the minor half of the group could escape. *The War Group hears a knock on their door from a burly sounding man. Jace uses a medkit on Nuno. *Andrew recognizes the voice and opens the door. Rafold enters. He tells the group he's been watching them and they need to go to Ultimate Despair's base. *Zlatko attempts to rescue Ayla, but slips off the beam and burns to death. *The War Group decides to split up and look for supplies and a vehicle to reach MonoLuke's base. Topaz, Jace and Jackie go to look for supplies. Noah, Rafold, Tyler and Rhonda look for a vehicle. *Topaz, Jace and Jackie check out a car store. Noah, Rafold, Tyler and Rhonda check out a restaurant. *Mikey crosses the plank and reaches Ayla, rescuing her. *Noah, Rafold, Tyler and Rhonda check out the hospital, but leave after finding nothing. *Topaz, Jace and Jackie find the keys to and take two trucks from the car dealer's store. Everyone then returns to the house. *Nuno, Noah, Jackie, Saiga, Rhonda and Topaz enter one truck. Tyler, Andrew, Yayoi, Rafold, Jace and Mikai enter the other. *After rescuing Ayla, Jigsaw's voice announces that they now must choose to rescue Melody through a strong gust of wind, or take their chances and only have three escape alive. *Mikey shimmies across the plank to rescue Melody. However, he attempts to have the other members of the group pull her over. This fails and she falls into the lava and burns to death. *Jigsaw announces to the House Group that they have failed, and now only three of them can escape. *Joan throws Psy out the door to confirm he survives, leaving only two people left to leave alive. Joan and Mariah escape just in time. However; Mikey, Lorraine, Needles and Ayla are consumed by the lava and die. Week 5: *The two groups meet up and merge. Tyler asked Mariah what happened, so she told everyone everything. *Nuno, Noah, Jackie, Saiga, Rhonda, Psy, Mariah and Topaz enter one truck. Tyler, Andrew, Yayoi, Rafold, Jace, Joan and Mikai enter the other. *As they begin driving away, Ultimate Despair soldiers begin attacking them and burning the city. *Topaz's truck is hit with a blast from an RPG, injuring everyone inside while many soldiers pile into the back and attack. *When hope seems lost, a mysterious man shoots and kills every single soldier. When they question who he is, he reveals himself to be Serpent. *Everyone from Topaz's truck rides in Serpent's truck, as they leave West St. Paul. *The group heads for Pierre, South Dakota. Week 6: *Making it to Pierre; Mariah, Psy and Topaz recover from their injuries. However, they run very low on gas and head to a station upon Saiga's request. *At the gas station, a large device with propellers on the side and a cabin on the top floats in front of the group. *MonoLuke and Jigsaw emerge from the cabin. MonoLuke tells the group that he knows their plans, and shows them his dragon bodyguard, MonoDragon, who will fight them if they reach his base. *MonoLuke then tells the group that he works alone and has set up countless hazards for them on their way to his base. Claiming to work alone, MonoLuke kills Jigsaw by kicking him into a propeller. *MonoLuke tells the group that on their way to his base, they must investigate and figure out the secret behind everything that's going on. *Andrew and Topaz argue the whole time while MonoLuke is talking. Angry at them ignoring him, he leaves and sends an army of soldiers at the group. *The group attempts to drive away, and Andrew is injured from a shot to the arm. *A large gunfight ensues, while Rhonda and Mikai are shot and killed. Saiga and Tyler attempt to sneak up on the soldiers, but are discovered and are killed. *After killing all the soldiers, Serpent threatens Andrew and Topaz. Telling them that he will kill them if they ever let that happen again. *Mariah uses a medkit on Andrew, before they begin to head for Wyoming. *On the way out, an explosion occurs. MonoLuke's voice then announces that their first hazard is to escape Pierre without being blown up by a mine. *Serpent talks with Yayoi before coming up with a strategic way of determining where the mines are. *The group proceeds to throw objects on the ground to set off the mines, and cross once it is safe. *The group makes it out of Pierre, and heads for Casper, Wyoming. Week 7: *The group arrives in Casper, Wyoming. Andrew, Nuno, Noah and Jackie recover from their injuries. *After searching a gas station, a Shadow attacks the group. However, they leave just in time. *Serpent, Rafold Psy, Yayoi and Nuno search the library for information on what's going on. Noah, Topaz, Jackie and Andrew search the graveyard. *Serpent finds a newspaper article featuring three "survivors of a zombie apocalypse". Their names are Julia, Jessy and Luke. Serpent claims to know them. *Serpent tells the story of an apocalypse that occurred, but God erased the memories of everyone not involved. He claims he can't remember the names of three survivors. *Finding no way into the graveyard; Noah, Jackie, Andrew and Topaz head to the library. *Rafold finds a news article about a hostage situation at a prison. They discover that the senator was killed there, and apparently she was related to Luke. *Noah confesses that his wife killed Lucy, and Rafold states that Noah's wife died before his very eyes. He then gives an angry Serpent her ring, which he nicked from Jo's corpse. *Noah begins to break down crying, as anger flows through Serpent. They all then leave to face MonoLuke's next hazard. *For the second hazard, they need to throw out heavy things to make themselves light enough to travel across a very thin scale over lava. *To make themselves lighter, the group disposes of: one of their trucks, a screwdriver, a wrench, their hacksaw, their power drill and four rifles. *The group heads for Salt Lake City, Utah. Week 8: *The group arrives in Salt Lake City, Utah. *Nuno suggests looking in St. Mary's Hospital for information after filling the truck with gas. *Nuno, Psy, Jackie, Andrew, Joan and Serpent check out the hospital. Noah, Topaz, Jace, Yayoi, Mariah and Rafold check the library. *At the library, they find a trashed magazine that records the events of a missing airplane. Mariah claims one person survived, but never came clear with their identity. *Nuno recalls a girl named Linda heavily involved with the second zombie apocalypse. Serpent recognizes her as Luke's daughter. *The group in the library finds a picture of Luke with a strange girl, as well as a newspaper recording the events on a bombing in Portland, Oregon. *The group in the hospital finds a bloody picture past a Shadow. It reveals to be a picture of a cute girl with MonoLuke. *The group in the library finds an unsigned letter to Luke, referring to a project. *After searching a room with a Shadow in it, a Shadow grabs Nuno and swiftly pulls him into the darkness. Nuno and the Shadow disappear forever. *The groups meet up at the library. Serpent claims that the girl in the picture with Luke is an old dead friend of his named Kaaitlyn. He claims he thinks the letter to Luke was written by her after Lucy's death, but finds it illogical since Lucy died long after Kaaitlyn. *The group arrives at MonoLuke's next hazard, where they must answer history questions. *The first question is answered wrong, as many guns fire and Joan is killed. *After failing question nine, Jace is also killed. *The group completes the hazard and is able to pass through. They head to Carson City, Nevada. Week 9: *Upon arriving in Carson City, Noah refills the truck's gas. *The group searches the city for newspapers, of which Serpent locates. *The newspaper tells of an impersonator who hid among survivors during a war in Bosnia and Herzegovina, who recently went missing after going to Japan. *Topaz suggests that the impersonator could possibly be Luke. Serpent denies it, but no one questions him on how he knows. *Rafold finds a small window in an unfamiliar house. They "swooce" into it and find a box full of MonoLuke plushies. *The group arrives at MonoLuke's final hazard, which is an obstacle course that must be completed by two people. *Noah and Topaz try the course. They both survive, but Topaz injures his leg. *They complete the course, and head to Sacramento, California to finish everything. Week 10: *The group arrives in Sacramento and easily locates MonoLuke's base. *Upon entering, MonoLuke greets the group in a large battle hall. He threatens them, then sends MonoDragon out to fight. *A large fight commences. Yayoi attempts to kill MonoDragon with her gun, called a Dominator, but is killed in the process. *When a large beam of fire is shot at the group from MonoDragon, everyone dodges in time except for Jackie, who is killed. *Serpent and Rafold climb onto the back of MonoDragon, as she flies about. Standing still and doing nothing, MonoDragon manages to hit the group with a beam of fire, which kills Andrew. *On top of MonoDragon, Serpent and Rafold succeed in poking her eyes out, as she descends to the floor. *Rafold chops one of MonoDragon's wings off, before sending him hurdling at a wall, causing him to drop his sword. Serpent picks it up. *Serpent says "Goodnight, you ugly son of a bitch." before lunging at MonoDragon and stabbing her directly in the heart, killing her. *Serpent draws his frog sticker and Rafold draws his knife, as they head for MonoLuke's office to kill him. *After a long battle, Serpent shoots MonoLuke in the head and kills him. *MonoLuke comes back in a new body, telling the two that plushies of him are being made every minute and every time he dies, his spirit moves into a new body, making him invincible. *As everyone enters the room, MonoLuke pushes a large button that lifts the building off the ground. MonoLuke claims that they're actually in a rocket, and it's headed for Hope's Peak Academy High School in Japan. *Upon walking out after crashing down, the group finds themselves in a trial room. MonoLuke tells them that they will finish the adventure with a trial. They must figure out everything that's going on, or he wins. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark Category:After the Dark: All-Stars